Who Am I?
by bieber-babe224
Summary: What if Jade West wasn't a person, but just a character. Melanie Shay was just a normal pre-teen who had dreams and didn't fit it with the other kids. She decided to create a character a named her Jade West. What will happen when her secret is revealed.
1. The secret

Who Am I? chapter 1

It was around 6:30 in the morning. I was staring at myself in the huge bathroom mirror, watching as my mom stacked a bunch of darkly colored make-up on my face. The whole make-up process took about a half hour or so. After, I walked into my second room. It was painted a dark purple, with a black bed, with purple and white lace bedding. The curtains matched the bedding. The fluffy black carpet felt like feathers on your feet. This was not my typical bedroom. I probably wouldn't have picked any of this out. My name is Melanie Shay. I am your total girly girl that loves everything pink. Why would I be sitting in such a horrible bedroom you might ask? Well when I was younger I created a new character and brought her to life. My mom helped me create Jade West, A performer. You see, when I was thirteen, no one liked me. Everyone wanted me to leave. So I wanted to be someone else, while still being me. That is when my amazing imagination comes in. I drew up a character and just like that. I became her, Jade West. I came up with her personality, her style, what she likes and dislikes. All these little details made the perfect acting experience. I thought it would be fun and it is. I sat on the silky and lacey quilt while I picked out my outfit: A pair of black jeans with a purple t-shirt and black sweater. This is not my usual outfit. After I changed, I walked back into the bathroom and slipped my dark brown wig onto my head. Then I headed down the oak brown spiral staircase and headed to the door. I was ready for another day at Hollywood Arts. No one there knew about my little secret, not even my 'boyfriend' Beck.


	2. Revealed

Who Am I? Chapter 2

Jades' (Melanie) POV

I was ready for another boring day at Hollywood Arts. The weirdest thing was that when I got out of the little car everyone was staring at me and whispering to their friends. What happened that I missed over the weekend? I just pretended to ignore it. As I walked down the hallway people stared at me and one even called out fake. The thing that hurt the most was when Beck walked by, not even acknowledging me except for an icy glare. Cat, Tori, and Andre walked by glaring at me too. They were laughing at something Cat said but when they saw me they rushed away as fast as possible. I really wanted to know why everyone was so angry at me. It honestly felt horrible being ignored and having no where to go or someone to talk to. I dragged my feet to Sickowitz's class where sat in the back. I barely paid attention, so when he asked me a question I just stared dumbly at the wall. Everyone started laughing at me. I couldn't take it so I rushed out of the room and into the janitor's closet. After realization hit me, I felt tears running down my cheek as I held back sobs. My head was in my hands as I didn't bother trying to wipe my tears because I knew I was alone. Until I heard the door creak open and in walked Tori, Beck, Cat, and Andre. I looked up at them and then lowered my head once again. "Hey Jade, or should I say Melanie" Tori began glaring at me. So that is why everybody was staring at me like I was some sort of alien. Beck, Cat, and Andre were more understanding. Andre was sternly talking to Tori while she was protesting, while Cat and Beck came over and sat by me. Beck put his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. "Don't you guys see that she has been lying to us all this time" Tori shouted as she ripped my wig off revealing my long, wavy blonde tresses. "See she's a fake" Tori exclaimed. I just lowered my head even more if possible. "She's not fake Tori. She hasn't even explained yet. You shouldn't judge people like that" Cat surprisingly said. "Yeah, Tori, you shouldn't be jumping to conclusions when she hasn't even told us anything yet" Beck agreed with Cat, while glancing at me to see if I was okay. "Well, I'm waiting" Tori waited. Her arms were crossed as she stared me down waiting for an explanation. Andre just shook his head at Tori. "Well it started in…um sixth grade. When kids would make fun of me and….call me names." I started, by this point Tori had a smirk on her face. "I was tired of having no friends. So my mom and I came up with a new person and I would go out as her. I never told anyone at all, except for my really close friends, and family. I just wanted to fit in somehow. This was the only way. Besides I was always telling the truth on my opinion the only thing different was my attitude and looks." I continued." By the time I ended there were tears in my eyes. Beck gently wiped them off as Tori's smile faded. "You guys aren't mad at her at all" Tori asked. "No because it wasn't her fault" Beck replied. "She just wanted to fit in. Andre tried to calm her down, but she just stormed out of the room. Cat and Andre followed her, hoping her to calm down. I was pretty sure we had missed at least 3 classes. I started getting up, but I was just pulled back down again by Beck. "I hope you know that I still love you" he whispered to me. The smile on my face was enough of an answer to let him know I still loved him too.


End file.
